Lost in the moment (Adopted)
by ainsley25
Summary: Sebastian and Santana have hidden feelings for each other. But when a duet brings those feelings to the surface they begin a secret relationship. How will all this turn out for them?
1. Chapter 1- The First Time

_Hi Guys, so this is my other new story. Well, technically this isn't mine. I adopted it from Ms Leen Gillies. I will mention reading her stories every chapter. She is just AWESOME and AMAZING! Anyway, this is a Sebastian and Santana fanfic. Based on their hidden romance. know this isn't in my bio. But I promise that I will update it tomorrow._

_Happy Reading,_

_Ains :)_

* * *

_**Lost in the moment**_

"You've been hit by..."

"You've been struck by..."

"...a smooth criminal!"

With that their duel ended. Just like it began. Quick. And Santana still couldn't believe that she really had done this. But now that she looked into these blue eyes and felt the real world slip away. She lost herself in those eyes. And she never wanted to come back to this world.

The silence lasted and the cello players left the room quietly. Santana's lips slightly parted as if she wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. Why couldn't she say something? She tried again. And again nothing. Not a single word.

After her try Sebastian smiled a devilish grin and opened his mouth. But before the words could escape his mouth Santana's phone cut him off. It was a song he knew all too well. And after a few seconds he knew wherefrom he knew this song. It was his own voice that came out of her phone. It was him singing 'Since you been gone' by Kelly Clarkson a few years ago. He had sung this song with the Warblers after one of his boyfriends had left him. What was his name again? Mark... Mike... Marcel...? He didn't remember.

But he knew who had recorded it this whole time ago. Blaine. But how the hell did Santana got this?!

Santana still couldn't break the eye contact even as her phone rang. She loved the sound of his voice. She had found this song on Blaine's phone a few weeks ago and loved it from the first second. But now that she saw the confused look on his face she thought it wasn't that good of an idea.

So before Sebastian could say anything about the ring tone she picked up her phone and looked at the caller I.D. Of course. Quinn had to miss her very much that she called her now. Although Santana had told her she would come here.

She ignored the call simply. But Sebastian's grin was back. "Really Satan?" he asked lightly laughing.

She couldn't help but blush. "What do you mean Smythe?" She looked at the ground quickly. That was when she realized that they were standing just inches away from each other. She took a step back and waited a few seconds before locking their eyes again.

"Even if I'm you think I'm a total loser, you like me?" He grinned sheepishly and Santana smiled against her will.

"I don't like you. I just liked the song." she lied and looked at the once again ringing phone. Seriously how many Glee Club members had her number? And she definitively hadn't given her number to Rachel!

"I think I have to leave now." She murmured under her breath and turned to leave. But before she could fully turn around Sebastian grabbed her wrist and spun her around into his arms.

"Just say that you like me and you can go." His eyes were sparkling and he still was grinning but Santana could tell he was being serious.

"Okay. Yes... maybe I like you a little bit..." She bit her bottom lip after the words escaped her mouth. Suddenly Sebastian's face inched closer. The grin was gone but his eyes were still sparkling. She couldn't help but gasp as he inched really close. Their lips were almost touching and Santana could feel his breath against her skin.

Sebastian had found a little bit strength to add the next words before completely losing himself. "Tell me to stop and I'm gonna stop." He waited a few second and after she said nothing. He closed the space between them and kissed her gently.

_Damn! Her lips are so soft!_ He thought and almost lost himself. After a moment he could feel her lips moving with his and the kiss got deeper, more passionate.

But they really couldn't get a moment could they? Santana's phone rang once again and he groaned a little. She checked her phone. "Sorry I have to leave really!" She couldn't help to smile a soft smile. She pecked his lips once again and then started to leave.

"And by the way this has never happened Smythe!" She called out and looked at him. She knew this would be trouble if anyone found out.


	2. Chapter 2- Can't get you out of my mind

_Hey Everyone, it has been a while. Sorry about that. But, I've updated and that's all that counts. Anyway, I know this is late but how was everyone's Christmas?' By the way Happy New Year everyone! Hope this year is better than last year. I can now update frequently because I got an iPad Air, which means updating this story will be faster! Please leave reviews if you like and please give me some constructive criticism. It would be very much appreciated even though it is an adopted story and it is not my writing style._

_Thanks and enjoy!_

_Ains :)_

* * *

Chapter 2- Can't get you out of my mind

The next day Santana walked into the McKinley High she could feel everybody's stare. But she ignored it as much as she could. Everytime she wasn't fully in control of her mind she remembered Sebastian's smooth lips. And she shouldn't remember them. Or even the kiss!

She had a girlfriend! She couldn't think of him like this! And she couldn't walk around thinking about cheating on her girlfriend. It would be the death of her. But why did he have to be that cute before that kiss! It would have been all good if he just had stayed the jerk he were! But no, he had to destroy everything.

But it's you fault too, Santana. You could have just stopped him! Reminded her that little low voice in her head. "God, I hate him!" She mumbled desperately.

She had to hurry to get to class in time. She had Music for first class. Something she liked. But nothing could go right, could it? Her teacher had decided to do a class about Michael Jackson. And the song he picked out for them to hear couldn't be any worse. Really? 'Smooth Criminal'?

Suddenly Santana saw herself in that room with the chairs, the cello players and him. She knew she checked him out for just a second and she had caught him checking her out. But it wasn't like this forever, was it? She wouldn't remember this face and that kiss everytime she heard that song, would she?

Finally the class ended. Santana was the first one who got out of the room and into her math class. The whole day she couldn't think about anything else than him, the kiss and the song.

Until, finally Glee club started. She ignored all of them. Because seriously why had they had to ask her questions about yesterday? She just listened to the others sing, watched the couples around and stared out the window.

Sebastian had not many classes today. The whole day he was absentminded. It wasn't like he liked her or something like that. But he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was the only thing he could see, smell and hear. And he still could feel her lips move against his. He could still feel her breath on his skin. He even could feel her skin against his fingertips.

It was like she was his drug and he never ever had felt like that. Not even for a boy! He couldn't forget her smile when she left him and he couldn't forget her swaying her hips for him.

He wanted, no he needed to see her again!

He barely could wait for his last class to end. He jumped into his car and drove to McKinley High School. It took him 30 minutes and he was so desperate he totally forgot he had his Dalton uniform on.  
He quickly hopped out of his car when he was on the parking lot. He walked even faster and went inside the building. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw him. This will be fun. He thought and looked for her locker.

After Glee club Santana hurried to get to her locker. She wasn't giving any attention to the guy who was leaning against the wall opposite her locker. She opened it and put her books in. Then she closed it and turned on her heels. Then she recognized the person in front of her.

"Gay chipmunk. What are you doing here?" She asked. She acted cool and bored. But inside of her she screamed because of happiness.

"What am I doing here Satan?" He asked and grinned the devilish smile he smiled yesterday. God, he looks so sexy! Santana thought and locked eyes with him.

"Let me guess. You want to talk to me?" He shook his head. "Have another duel?" Again he shook his head. "Try to destroy the New Directions?" He shook his head laughing now.

"I wanted to see you and maybe..." He couldn't finish because the New Directions walked in their direction. Luckily they hadn't seen the two of them yet.

"Smythe move your feet!" Santana said and shoved him into an empty class room. Shortly after she closed the door he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off by putting one finger on his lips. Her eyes were filled with fear and she listened until she couldn't hear the foot steps in the hallway anymore.

"Okay. They haven't seen us..." Santana sighed and looked into his eyes. They were again just inches away from each other and Santana could feel the sexual tension.

"Let's talk another time." Sebastian said. His grin was gone.

"That's an idea!" Santana nodded, took a pen from her bag and took his hand at the same time.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

She wrote quickly seven numbers on the back of his hand and looked into his eyes. "Call me and tell me when we meet, okay?" He simply nodded. Before something else could happen Santana opened the door and got out of the room. She quickly walked to her car and sat in. This would be really big trouble. What had she thought to give him her number?

Suddenly her phone beeped. She had a new text.

**From Unknown**: Just wanted to try if it is your real number. ;-) S.


End file.
